<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poop by PastaBucket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093446">Poop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket'>PastaBucket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tremors - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Guro, Scat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A raw, untamed, unapologetic appreciation for poop.<br/>I don't know where I'm going with this, but I like it. B)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've been... ...thunderstruck!"</p><p>- AC/DC ( <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AC41dglnM">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AC41dglnM</a> )</p><p> </p><p>Up close the tremor amounts to a deafening roar, as the absolutely massive 10 meter tall brown tubular wall of feces almost blocks out the sun, as it rushes forth, ferociously cleaving the desert landscape of Arizona, US, carefully surrounded by comparatively brittle metal work steel structures. The men - former oil worker employees and other hardened, muscular, hairchested men exiled from the selfproclaimed "civilized" world - surround it like hardhat wearing ants, unable to contain its sheer force. They have to shout to eachother over the mighty thunder, as they do hard, heterosexual work.</p><p>One of them is coming down off the scaffolding, descending a steel ladder after having inspected the top of the ecapsulating structure. He turns to his foreman, his yellow hardhat inferior to the foreman's red.</p><p>"They're good for now. They'll hold another month, but they're gonna need to need replacements after that.", he informs him.</p><p>"Well, they're gonna have to. We're still waiting for those reinforcement braces.", his Foreman responds before turning to shout at the top of his lungs to a group further away. "Are you done?! We're finished over here!" It was the signal to finish up for the day and head back to their weather-beaten flatbed trucks. They'd be back tomorrow again, surrounding this force of nature in their futile attempts to somehow own it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>